Reminiscence
by EmeraldStorm7
Summary: Severus Snape was a busy man with many titles. He was an Order member, and a Death Eater, a Potions Master, The Half-Blood Prince and a father figure to one of the most trouble magnetic girls to grace the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. This is the story of the night Severus Snape is offered one more title by Fate...that of lover... and his decision to reclaim it or revoke it. One shot


**Disclaimer: I am just a mere visitor in the sublime world constructed by the brilliant mind that is J.K Rowling. Anything that rings a bell is hers**

**A/N: Hey! So this is a little one shot, which is actually a chapter from a story I am currently writing called Hallowed Life, which is the third book of my Ky Thornton saga. I have amended a few details so it can be presented as a standalone story, and just thought that fans of Severus Snape may appreciate it.**

**Anyway, happy reading! **

**Severus Snape's POV**

**21 April 1997**

_Bӑile Tuşnad, Romania_

I glanced away from the large black writing and swiftly observed my surroundings, my wand steady in my right hand. The night was silent but for the sounds of nature, a common occurrence considering I seemed to be at the perimeter of a large forest, the trickling sound of a water source within. My ears pricked as I heard sounds of voices in the distance and I turned, wand raised.

There in the distance lay a great house, which resembled a cabin more than it did a Manor even though it was quite the size of the latter. The eyes of the house glowed warmly and invitingly, happy shadows dancing in its orbs...

I frowned, turning left and right in the darkness, I can't have apparated to the wrong place? Impossible, I carefully chose the four cities that broke each of my apparitions well within the legal apparition range so as to not make this very mistake.

Perhaps I should not have skipped over Budapest?

"Se-"

A clap of light erupted as my violet spell met a shield of luminescent silver and I caught the blue eyes just behind the shield charm and stepped forward, raising my wand again.

"What's your favourite drink?"

The blue eyes flickered to his left at my security question, and I squared my shoulders as another man approached.

"Cosmopolitans." The boy muttered as the stranger guffawed; Charlie Weasley lowered his wand and turned to the dark man, "Hey! It's very refreshing! And it may be pink but it's strong as fuck if you mix it right."

I lowered my wand and sighed, "You said Python. You do know that emergency codes are there for a reason, and this definitely does not seem like things have gone south with the Vampires. "

"Yeah yeah, I know what I said." Charlie walked forward with a charming smile and I was reminded just how many times I caught the boy out of bounds with all sorts of girls during his schooling. "I know you wouldn't have come if I told you why you're really here."

"And why am I really here?" I raised a brow, observing Charlie's companion with the corner of my eye. It was evident that he was a native with his dark skin accompanied with high cheekbones and a square jaw that I could just make out amidst the thick beard, his face shining from consumption.

I heard the breaking of a twig behind me but didn't raise my wand, Charlie's face was much too welcoming for our new arrivals to be enemies.

"I can't believe it. You did it! You actually got him to come!" Bill smiled in greeting, glancing from his younger brother to me, his midnight blue eyes wide with wonder as he ran a hand through his fiery hair.

A head of blonde stepped out from behind Bill and my eyes fell on Silvestre Sabre, one of the Order's newest members. His amber eyes flickered about, discreetly harnessing information. His eyes adjusted to me as an exasperated look crossed the Frenchman's usually stoic face, "Python?"

My response was a glare at Bill, the supposed responsible one...

I doubt Bill had me here for a life threatening task, the type of task code name Python could be used for, the ruddy complexion on the twenty seven year olds cheeks made me realise what had made the usual responsible boy go off the tracks to such an extent he abused Order protocol and summoned me across four countries in deception.

"Severus, Silvestre, please. Listen. I would never have called if it wasn't important." Bill held his arms open in welcome, "Charlie needs our help."

"Unless the Vampires have challenged us to a drinking contest where the victor wins their helping hand, I highly doubt Charlie could need any help you might offer at present."

I smirked at the Frenchman's remark as Bill gaped at him. Silent Silvestre may be, when he did speak, it was always worth the listen.

"I'm not... drunk." Bill added, his hands falling to the side, "I've just drank... a lot. And you can't make me feel guilty about it because I have permission from my fiancé to be here... not that I need permission..." He muttered as his younger brother chortled at him.

"Darius!" My eyes flickered to the left, but my hands remained relaxed as the voice portrayed all I needed to know of the newcomer. She was intoxicated, and my reflexes would quite outplay her even if they were delayed.

The dark man lost his amused grin as he turned to the girl. She was a child, no older than seventeen, and judging by the eye colour and cheekbones, a relative of Charlie's companion. Her smile was much too charming for her age as she straightened up, pointedly staring at every one of us.

"Felicia, I told you-"

"Ya, ya!" She dismissed his words, "Party is moving outside." She nodded her head behind her; a trickle of people started exiting the house and I glared at Charlie as he grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me into the forest.

"I know, I know, you don't like to be touched, just bare with me for a second. I knew you wouldn't come without some persuasion so I told a little fib, and I'm not sorry for it. A few things you need to know-"

"I don't need to know a thing, because I am not staying!" I pushed the boy off me and straightened up, glancing about the clearing we just walked into. I stepped back, ready to disapparate on the spot, humouring them for much too long as is.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced up, the hand disappearing instantly as Silvestre nodded an apology, "You can't apparate. They're mostly muggles."

I turned back to Charlie as he held his hands up pleadingly, dodging a group of men who had started on a fire in the middle of the clearing. As if to reiterate Silvestre's words, the man took out a lighter and begun scrounging around for wood.

"Look, my girlfriend is a muggleborn, and this is her family. They invited me and my family for a wedding, her brother's wedding, Darius." He gestured to the man that had accompanied him in greeting me, who was now smiling down at a slender young girl with bronze skin, the pair oblivious to the clearing that was quickly becoming crowded. "Weddings to Romanians are a whole week affair. Anyway, I'm not quite ready to bring my folks into the picture, you know how hectic that can be and Ileana and I just started officially dating, but it's considered extremely rude to show up alone to these pre-wedding celebrations. Now, I went to Darius' bachelor party, but it's nice for him to-"

"Charlie!" We turned to a petite, dark haired girl who bounded towards us, grabbing the redhead in a tight hug. Charlie released the girl and clapped me on my shoulder, Salazar the boy was testing my patience.

"Ileana, this is Severus." Charlie Weasley thankfully removed his hand and swung it around the petite girl at his side.

"I've heard much about you; it's a pleasure to meet you." I held my face passively, and nodded once, not in the mood to make pleasantries. The clearing was filling up quickly as I searched for the path Charlie had just pulled me through. If I make it back there I can apparate to Hogwart's and start on the Seventh year essays that were promising to be just as torturous as reading every one of the essays Neville Longbottom ever penned for me.

"Thank you so much." I glanced down at the girl who had touched my left arm to regain my attention. Salazar, she was lucky she was a woman. She rubbed her slender fingers up and down a few times, "I can't imagine what would have happened to Charlie if you were not there that night."

Merlin, they were talking about the fight with Greyback's wolfpack in January. The night the unnatural creatures were all put to rest, we all had been summoned for backup. Back in the good old days when Bill Weasley did not abuse codes for his own benefit. I glanced at the tall boy who had been conversing with Darius and a few other men.

The girl was looking at me expectantly, her light brown eyes reflecting the flames that now danced beside us, the quicker I nod, the quicker she lets go of my arm.

I nodded in gratitude, although experiencing none. I wasn't grateful for the comment, the comment was unnecessary. I helped the boy defeat a particularly unpleasant werewolf, it had nothing to do with him in particular. I was just following protocol. Minimizing damage to the Order. Charlie was young, and a steady hand in a duel, a benefit to our side.

Plus we needed the vampires on our side if we can manage it, and Charlie seemed to be making much progress with them, having already been acquaintances with some of the Transylvanian royalty due to his geographic placement in Romania.

"It's an insult to your host to not partake in the celebrations!" I turned to the voice, recognizing the high pitch from earlier. It was the girl, the relative of Darius' and now my sole company as the couple finally walked away.

"Ţuicӑ." She giggled, offering me a large wooden mug, when I hesitated, her giggling grew more pronounced. "It's bad luck to refuse to drink in the happiness of the family that is to be born on Sunday. The plums for this drink were grown especially for my brother and Emmalina. You do not wish ill will on my family, do you Severus?"

I relieved her of the mug, positive she wouldn't stop talking until I did so. I wondered how she knew my name as she smiled up at me, her exposed shoulder shining in the moonlight as my eyes roved the clearing. With all the people around here, it was hard to pinpoint the exit.

She seemed to be telling the truth about the ale, everyone was nursing one, some looking like they nursed a few too many. I felt fingers at my elbow and quickly raised the mug to my lips so as to dodge the girl's attempt at holding my arm. Salazar, why were they all so touchy?

It was like rubbing a grater over my throat, the drink was one of the strongest that ever touched my lips and I regretted gulping it down, but I was damned if I showed it, finishing it in a few gulps as the girl laughed up at me.

"Wow! You're the first Englishman I've seen to drink Ţuicӑ in one go. Charlie cried the first time he drank it, then again he was recovering from quite a bad bear bite. That's how my sister knows him; they work together in the reserve. They're protecting the Brown Bear, Ileana loves them. She loves them so much my mother worried if she ever would find a husband. Then Charlie came along, I think they'll get married? Don't you. They're very cute together, but father says it's very disrespectful of him not to have brought his family home. Especially when we invited them all to Darius' wedding. It's lucky you all came tonight; it must be so exciting having so many brothers and sisters. He has-"

"Excuse me, I-"

"I'm Felicia by the way!" She hopped out of the way of two men carrying a drum filled with spirits and I stepped back, unsure whether the distinct feeling of hardened flesh at my left arm was an innocent mistake due to the breezy night or the girl was attempting a seduction. I glanced down at her as she licked her lips up at me, her hazel eyes shining darkly up at me.

"Felicia, Bunӑ is looking for you, she wants you to start the hora, Rahela and Romana won't start dancing without you."

"Ahhh Maria, tell Bunӑ I am busy. I am entertaining Charlie's friend." The girl smirked up at me, ignoring the woman who approached from our right.

"Felicia!"

"Fine, I'll go, if Severus comes with me?" The girl snuck her hand around my elbow but I slithered out of her grip.

"I'm sorry, I actually have to-"

"You wouldn't deny a girl a dance now, would you?"

"Of course not!" I closed my eyes, harnessing patience as Bill's voice cut in, "Severus is a gentleman, as well as a teacher, how can he deny any such thing from a beautiful woman such as yourself."

I grit my teeth as Bill's whispering voice filled my ears just as the two women began arguing in Romanian, "What are you doing! She has daddy issues plastered all over her face."

I glared at the boy, "Are you insinuating I should attempt to enjoy the company of a girl old enough to be my daughter?"

"Fucks sakes Severus, you're thirty six years old, she's in her twenties, you do the math."

"I'm turning eighteen in August! I am not a child!" Bill snapped around just as the woman sighed in exasperation as the girl argued with her.

"Did you just say... eighteen." The girl nodded proudly as the boy took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, "Ginny turned seventeen in August." I watched as the clogs churned in his mind and he gasped, turning to the girl.

"Severus-"

"No! No!" Bill gestured emphatically with his hands, relieving the girl of her drink, "You should be in bed, go, get, now!" The boy grabbed her by the arm and began searching for her parents, suddenly dead set on returning her to adult supervision.

I dodged a dancing pair, and glanced about the clearing, finally seeing the exit just behind the groom to be. I crossed the clearing with ease, all the occupants entertained by the dozen or so girls dancing the hora or enjoying the flagrante drinks that were gushing out of the many kegs.

I trod carefully on the darkened path, choosing not to light my wand in case of an unannounced spectator. The path was longer than I recalled. I glanced up, contemplating apparating on the spot, but knew it was better to do so in the light, knowing that Deliberation was always better when the surroundings were visible.

I frowned at the full moon, realising why the Werewolf had not been invited. I pushed the collar of my cloak up against my neck, the wind uncomfortably caressing my skin as the trees thinned out. I stopped when I breeched the end of the thick forest and I froze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

My fingers clenched around the wand in my pocket, but they never resurfaced as I found the voice somewhat familiar. I heard the crunch of wood but what stayed my hand was the distinct perfume that travelled on the gust of wind.

Lily of the Valley.

"Do you have a light?"

My eyes flickered away from the mass of water that lay feet in front of me, the shimmering lake that was the heart of the forest. They landed on the woman, Maria, who had chided the girl moments ago.

Her honey head was bent as she searched the pockets of her coat, searching for the machine that would bring to life the stick that dangled at her mouth. Her perfume made my throat constrict, and I fought the urge not to lean into her scarf clad neck.

It was like meeting an old friend, the images resurfaced at the olfactory assault I was under.

"Found it!" She laughed as I leaned against a trunk. It must be the drink, but it was becoming harder not to lean in and drink in all that I could of her. I straightened against the trunk as she lifted her head, her red lips caressing the ends of the cigarette that singed to life.

"You want one?"

My hands clutched my wand tighter as I fought the urge to flee whilst simultaneously fighting the urge to stay just as she swept the lock of hair from her eyes and any thoughts of my departure with it.

Her emerald green eyes found mine and soldered me to the spot. As I blinked I realised how wrong I was and my shoulders relaxed. They were not like Lily's. None were like Lily's, save the boy's, but even the boy's never portrayed the same warmth, passion, life that hers did.

With every blink I realised how different they were to Lily's, they weren't her full orbs, but almond shaped and lacking the sparkle that she conveyed with a mere flutter of eyelashes, hers being much too dark and thick to be Lily's.

"Erm... I could put it out, if it's troubling you that much."

I swallowed, adjusting my senses as I realised I had backed up from the woman quite a bit and stared at her for an inappropriate time. "No, it's OK, I was just about to leave."

"Were you planning to swim across Lake Saint Anna?" She smirked.

I realised my mistake, glancing to the few feet of grass that separated the lake from the forest, I had walked down the wrong path. I turned on my heel, deciding it's better to find the right path and disapparate from there than answer the woman's question.

"I know what you are." She sighed as I stopped; her back was to me as she leaned against a large trunk.

As if to keep me rooted to the spot the wind picked up and trickled her scent into my nostrils, "I am aware of that. You were present when Bill informed Felicia that I was a teacher."

Her shoulders shook as she laughed softly, "Poor Felicia, she's heartbroken. Men do not turn her away, and never with such indifference."

I watched as the little puffs of smoke ascended into invisibility.

I observed her silhouette as she puffed on her cigarette. Not much of her could be seen behind the coat, there was a suspicious lilt in her voice though. It made me want to stay, figure out why she followed me out here, for I was positive she followed me.

Maybe she was as much an innocent muggle as I was?

She laughed and it was soft and mocking, the joke kept locked in her mind as she turned around and I was attacked by the emerald gaze, "Hmmm. Teacher? So Mr Teacher, what do you teach?"

"Science." I answered without hesitation, "Highschool in Scotland. What do you do for a living?"

"I also teach." She dragged the cigarette from her lips, "University. Political Science."

I nodded, not understanding what science one could find in politics. "Here?"

She shook her head in the negative, "Paris. I'm just here for Darius' wedding. How do you know Charlie?"

"He was a student at my school a few years ago."Always best to work with some facts.

"Do you keep in touch with all the students that leave your school?"

"No, but they do tend to keep in touch with me. Another one?"

The alcohol was probably making me loose tongued, but I never liked the habit of smoking much, my father being rather fond of it.

"Weddings always make me angsty." The flame flashed before her face momentarily. She clicked at the lighter again but it just sputtered. She glanced up at me and I fought the urge to step back. "Will you?"

"I don't smoke." I muttered, annoyed that the woman unsettled me so. She stepped forward and my throat constricted as her perfume swept about her, she leaned toward me conspiratorially and I gripped my wand tighter.

"An old man like you doesn't know a simple flame spell?"

My wand was on her in moments but her only response was laughter, "For an old man, you sure have fast reflexes!"

I stepped forward threateningly, slightly annoyed by the old man insult, she held her hands up in surrender, letting the cigarette fall to the floor, "No need to be so hostile, I know Charlie is a wizard and he went to a wizarding school in Scotland. Ileana is my best friend since childhood, unlike her younger sister, I am well aware of her ability and her real job."

I contemplated obliviating her and apparating away, but just then she tilted her head up at me, the moonlight shining over her heart shaped face. Those eyes.

"Forgive my teasing. I couldn't help it. Will you please put that down?" She glanced at the wand in my hand but I hesitated, "Please."

I lowered it at the tremble in her voice, growing curious instantly. She swallowed, fingering a locket at her neck as she watched me pocket my wand.

"Felicia doesn't know of Ileana being a witch?" I assumed the girl had thought I was also a muggle, hence the lies about her sister working with bears. But it was strange that she didn't know the truth. Blood relatives were allowed to know one's status as governed by the law. It's why Petunia Evans made Lily's life a living hell as often as she could. If anyone should be in the dark in concern with Ileana's ability, it should be Maria.

"No. She can only find out on her eighteenth birthday, which thankfully is in a few months from now. Romanian Wizarding law states that muggle relatives can only be informed of a witch or wizards ability when they are legal in the eyes of the muggle law." She turned around, staring at the lake, "Romania is very particular about these sorts of things."

"Then how do you know of magic?"

"A wizard is allowed to disclose that sort of information to their spouse."

I nodded, letting the information sink in. "Your husband is a wizard."

"Was." It was a whisper but it echoed in the silent night. She curled her arms about her, "Stelian died eight years ago."

The generic response never left my mouth as I abhorred it. I'm sorry? What would that do? It wouldn't seal the gaping hole in her heart. I glanced at the lake which was eerily still.

"Your wife?"

I frowned, unsure why she would assume I had a wife, and why she would assume that wife be dead. I should probably tell her the truth, Charlie surely would.

"Sixteen years this October."

Inexplicable. The lie was inexplicable.

She turned, her emerald eyes brimming with tears as she lowered her head. Something about her screamed to be touched. Something about her yearned for conversation.

"How did he die?" The question was forthright but she never even quivered.

"The riots. In '89. We'd only been married a few months, once I finished high school. I know that sounds crazy, but we've known each other all our life, it seemed silly to sit around and wait for the age that society deemed suitable for us to be united as one. But that was Stelian, he was passionate and thought with his heart. He was one of the leaders in the '89 Riots. He... had big ideas." She shook her head, "He wanted the Statute of Secrecy to be wavered. He thought it selfish of magical folk to turn a blind eye to the silent pleas of muggles. He felt that he had a gift and that gift should be used to help all people."

I bit back my opinions at how naive that was. Muggles knowing about magic? Muggles were greedy and outnumbered us and would have us working like dogs to appease them.

"After the riots the Romanian government buckled down on legislature, bringing on more stringent laws so as to prevent extremist behaviours such as that. It's why I left Romania. This used to be a place where folklore brimmed with the imaginings of vampires and magic and werewolves. Instead they are building the bridge wider between our kinds, sometimes I'm grateful that Stelian is not around to see all of this."

I spent days imagining Lily was around, but never imagining her to exist in this world. A world where her son was haunted by a Dark Lord and her friends and family would live with fear in their eyes. If Lily lived, it all would be different. There would be no war. And no Death Eaters. No Dark Lord.

Naive? Who was I to call anyone naive?

"Why did you follow me?" My voice was soft, dwindled by the confusing feelings the woman was igniting within me.

She leaned back and I awaited a response, her long hair trickling across the bark, "You reminded me of someone."

Could it be possible? Could I remind her of her husband in the way she reminded me of Lily.

"Who?"

She straightened off the bark and I felt smoothness at my lower lip as she ran a finger across it. I fought the urge to run. To back away. To shy away from it.

She ran her finger across my jaw and down my neck and my heart beat faster as her eyes trembled with intrigue as she slowly lifted her head up.

"Me."

Her fingers gathered at the back of my neck but I didn't need physical persuasion to lean forward, to capture her full lips that were strong, decisive, unyielding.

There was nothing soft about this woman even if her waist felt like silk and soft breasts against my chest was like a hammer to my walls, knocking them down with a twist of a tongue and roving hands.

It must have been the alcohol.

It must have been her eyes.

And her scent.

I should stop. I should turn and walk away. Disapparate.

I drank in the scent of her bare neck as I did away with her scarf as her thighs clung to my hips as the dress I didn't know she was wearing bunched at her waist.

I pushed her neck back and stared down at her eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that lived in my dreams as her moans floated through the night, the tinkles of laughter, of music, of life in the distance and I knew she was right.

It was but one thing.

She reminded me of someone.

**Feedback will be appreciated! **

**Kalina**


End file.
